Ore no Waifu no Absurdness
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Keseharian Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai seorang suami yang ternistakan. Janganlah cemburu dengan OC yang dikisahkan menjadi istri Kuroko. Intip saja sedikit, siapa tau anda jatuh cinta /JANGANPROMOSI


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ore no Waifu no Absurness by Atsuki Aichann**

**OC laknat (c) yang mau /hush**

**WARNING : semi-AU, nista seperti biasa, OOC, typo(s), gak tau humornya di mana, awas homo lepas**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Umur 28 tahun, pekerjaan sebagai aktor. Status : Suami Yang Ternistakan.

Ya, aku memang sudah menikah. Punya istri paling absurd tapi selalu bikin khawatir, namanya Kuroko (Name). Kenapa aku bilang 'Ternistakan'? Karena istriku itu seorang otaku. Lebih tepatnya seorang fujoshi.

Seperti contohnya hari ini. Minggu ini aku ingin sekali bersantai, membaca novel sambil ditemani vanila milkshake buatan istri tercinta. Tapi sayang sekali istri tercintaku sedang dalam mode menyeramkannya. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, berusaha fokus pada televisi sementara (Name) sedang bergelayutan sejak 15 menit yang lalu di lenganku.

"Ayolah Tetsu-kun, ikut aku cosplay ya? Ya?" Rengeknya kembali. Aku melirik ke arahnya sedikit, dan langsung menyesal karena aku bertemu dengan puppy eyes yang membuatku tak bisa berkata tidak.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Sepertinya di rumah ini berlaku peraturan bahwa istri selalu menang.

"Cosplay apa lagi kali ini (Name)?"

Aku berkata 'apa lagi' karena aku memang sering diajak olehnya untuk duet cosplay. Biasanya aku menurut saja, sekaligus menyenangkan istri. Yah itu juga selama dia tidak menggunakan kostum yang terlalu terbuka.

Melihat mata itu berbinar secara berlebihan, perasaan tidak enak merayapi hatiku. Sepertinya aku salah berkata-kata.

"Kali ini Tetsu-kun tidak perlu menggunakan kostum atau wig apapun, tetap seperti biasa saja. Yang akan beraksi kali ini adalah aku." Jelasnya sambil berkedip.

"Tetap seperti biasa? Memangnya anime apa yang akan kita cosplay-kan?"

(Name) menggeleng kepalanya dramatis sambil mendecakkan lidah. "Sayang sekali Tetsu-kun, kali ini aku memilih dorama yang sangat terkenal."

Mendengar permintaan tak biasa itu, mau tak mau alisku terangkat.

"Judul dorama itu adalah... Kuroko No Basuke!" Jeritnya bersemangat, tangan meninju udara.

Bulu kudukku merinding. Itu adalah dorama yang kuperankan. Dorama itu sangat terkenal, bahkan aku sudah mendapat tawaran untuk bermain di Season 3. Dorama itu memang menggunakan nama asliku, tak diubah sama sekali.

Tapi jika kami akan cosplay itu, tentu saja aku akan menjadi Kuroko, lalu bagaimana dengan (Name)? Apa dia akan menjadi Momoi Satsuki atau Aida Riko? Apa dia tidak cemburu memasangkanku dengan wanita lain?

"(Name), pairing apa yang akan kita cosplaykan nanti?" Aku memutuskan bertanya.

Ia terkekeh puas, seolah sudah menanti pertanyaan itu. "Pertanyaan yang bagus! Pairing kita adalah... AkaKuro!"

Petir seolah menggelegar. Wajahku memucat mendengar itu. Ya, aku memang sudah tau kalau kami banyak dipasangkan di internet, tapi ini tetap saja membuatku syok.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka pairing AkaKuro dan ingin sekali mengubahnya menjadi KagaKuro," Ia menggumam kesal.

Sekali lagi petir menggelegar.

"Tapi Kagami-kun terlalu tinggi dan besar, aku tidak bisa menjadi dia!" Seru istriku penuh nada penyesalan yang sangat salah tempatnya. Belum sedetik wajahnya murung, ia kembali tersenyum lebar. "Makanya aku memilih AkaKuro karena Akashi-kun tidak terlalu tinggi!"

"Itu artinya (Name) akan menjadi Akashi?"

Dan ia mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Aku menolak."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada televisi. Sempat terlihat wajahnya yang tercengang.

"Tapi Tetsu-kun sudah bilang mau ikut project kali ini!" Ia berucap frustasi.

Tak menghiraukannya, aku terus menatap datar televisi. Terasa sebuah tarikan di ujung bajuku. Jangan hiraukan, Tetsuya, bisa-bisa kau kalah lagi. Panggilan 'Tetsu-kun' bernada super manja yang pastinya akan terlihat imut sekali saat ia mengatakannya juga kuhiraukan. Tak beberapa lama, terdengar dengusan sebal. Ia berdiri dan aku meliriknya sebentar.

"Aku benci Tetsu-kun!" Serunya seraya berjalan menuju kamar.

Suara pintu dibanting terdengar nyaring membuatku terdiam. Oh, sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya marah. Jujur saja, aku paling tidak tahan kalau (Name) marah.

Mulai terpikir olehku untuk menerima ajakannya. Jangan terbujuk Tetsuya! Harga dirimu dipertaruhkan di sini! Kalau biasanya aku akan menerima saja pairing pilihannya, tapi tidak kali ini. Pairing ini HOMO, terlebih lagi yang menjadi seme adalah istriku sendiri. Jelas ini sangat merugikanku. Tunggu saja sampai malam, siapa tau ia akan berubah pikiran.

.

.

Sayang sekali perkiraanku meleset. Ini sudah jam 10 malam, tapi ia masih belum keluar sama sekali dari kamar. Dan juga ia belum makan sejak siang. Ah aku khawatir dengan (Name).

Bunyi perutku berkumandang. Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum makan. Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutku saat mengingat kemampuan memasakku. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain membuat (Name) menghentikan mogoknya.

"(Name)." Aku memanggilnya sambil mengetok pintu kamar.

Tak ada jawaban.

Hela napas sabar. "(Name)."

Masih tak ada respon.

Dengan berat hati aku mengeluarkan keputusan yang sudah kupikirkan sejak siang. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut project cosplaymu."

Dalam sekejap, pintu di hadapanku terbuka dan ia memelukku erat.

"Aku sayang Tetsu-kun!"

Aku hanya menggumam seraya mengusap kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan photoshoot di mana?"

Kurasakan ia menggeleng di bahuku. "Kita tidak akan photoshoot, kita akan pergi ke event. Event comiket!"

Lagi, petir menggelegar. Tuhan, apa ia benar-benar berniat mempermalukanku?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yo ketemu lagi deh sama saya *nyengir***

**Dan lagi-lagi saya membawakan sesuatu yang nista *sfx : jejeng* /apanak**

**Iya ini baru pembukaan, jadi terserah readers mau dilanjut ato gak**

**Btw saya mencoba 'sesuatu' yang baru, maafkan saya kalau ternyata ada ff lain dengan tema yang sama. tapi yang ini murni ide saya sendiri**

**Seperti biasa, untuk OC terserah para readers mau diapakan**

**Panjang tiap chapter gak nentu, tergantung mood saya ya /HEH**

**INI KENAPA GAK ADA GARIS PANJANG ITU LAGI YA TUHAN JADI SUSAH NGATURNYA *garuk tanah* /hush /udah **

**Oh iya, saya gak tau Kuroko itu pake 'ore' atau 'boku', jadi tolong dikasih tau ya *sungkem***

**Udah deh segitu dulu bacotnya. The last, review please?**

**sign,**

**atsuki aichann**


End file.
